The Story of the untold Victory
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: The good guys ask Kim and Shego for help. Will they join forces to save the world from a life threatening virus? Will they fail or will they be victorious? Find it out in this requested Kigo story! Heart-san's wolf this is for you!


_**Written on request of Heart-san's Wolf!**_

**_I don't own Kim Possible or any other character._**

**_Grammar needs some improvement but I'll get on that later! Sorry for the grammar!!!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**The story of the **__**untold **__**Victory**__**.**_

_Two years ago it had been on the news like a raging fire. Master criminals and thieves Kim Possible and Shego were involved with an accident. The accident happened when they were in__ a sacred temple, trying to steal a precious treasure. All around the world there were different versions of the story. This… is how it really went. _

_**Two years ago….**_

"Come on princess, we're almost there!" Shego shouted at the red head. They were currently climbing up a cliff to reach the sacred temple. It was in view and both criminals felt a rush of excitement go through them. They reached the top of the cliff and faced the sacred temple.

"We found it." Kim whispered as they stared at the ruins of the temple.

"I told you we would." Shego replied.

"Whatever, let's just go in and get that treasure." Shego followed Kim into the temple and bumped into her when the red head came to an abrupt halt.

"We have to watch out for ancient traps." She whispered. They both had trained eyes and could recognize a trap immediately. With help of their skills they manoeuvred around the traps. Being a bit too confident, Kim had missed a trap and they ended up falling. They fell through a long shaft and landed in a big open ceremony room.

"Well done Possible." Shego said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Sorry I didn't see it!" Kim yelled.

"No need to yell, look we're here and we'll find what we came for. Trust me on that one okay?" Shego asked.

"Yeah sure." Kim said now following Shego's lead. Shego got them out of the ceremony room and into a small hallway.

"So where do we go now?" Kim asked.

"Left." Shego said and Kim followed her. They entered what seemed like the great main treasure chamber. It was filled with statues of animals, chests with golden coins in them, diamonds and other gold and silver valuables.

"We found it." Kim said her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

"Told you so." Shego replied and this made Kim glare at her. They cautiously walked further into the room, all their senses up. Eyes scanning the room trying to find anything that seemed out of the ordinary or plain dangerous. They both took the same steps at the same time, making sure they were both safe.

Once convinced that it was safe, they made their way to their main prize. It was a huge diamond that shined like it held the rays of the sun captive. It shone brightly as they looked at it. They reached out at the same time and touched the diamond. They waited and looked around, expecting something to happen but nothing did. Shego grabbed the diamond and Kim opened her backpack. She held the diamond in front of her and gazed at it. Then a cracking sound was heard and a crack appeared in the diamond.

"Wait a minute isn't diamond supposed to be the hardest material ever?" Shego asked.

"Uh yeah kinda." Kim replied as they looked at the bigger getting crack. The bigger it got, the brighter it shined. It was almost blinding for them to look at the diamond. It shattered to pieces, releasing a bright light. Rays of different colours shot around in the room and reflected off of the statues.

Kim and Shego followed the rays as they shot through the room. It didn't occur to them that the rays were being redirected towards them.

"Shego?"

"Yeah pumpkin?"

"Is it just me or are they coming our way?" Kim asked.

"No they're not. That's not possible." Shego announced. As soon as the words left her mouth, they were engulfed by the rays. The light swallowed them up and they were thrown out as it exploded.

They were thrown to the floor. Both landing with a loud thud. The diamond was gone and the room turned back to normal. The coloured rays and the bright shining light were gone as well.

"Now what the fuck was that?!" Shego asked angrily.

"I have no idea. I feel like I've been hit with a hammer." Kim groaned as she sat up.

"Well let's just hope we didn't cast an evil curse upon ourselves." Shego replied as she got to her feet. She went over to Kim and pulled her to her feet as well.

"Yeah let's hope that. So much for that diamond."

"Well let's look at the bright side... at least nothing bad happened to us." Shego said calm. She shouldn't have said that cause life proved her wrong in a very strange way.

_**2 years later**__**... Present.**_

"Shego be careful, remember what happened the last time we tried to steel a diamond this big." Kim whispered to her fellow criminal.

"Ssst I'm trying to work. I can't really forget what happened then can I?!" Shego announced. She ignited her plasma around one finger and continued cutting the glass case. She slowly made an opening and removed the remaining glass. She gave it to Kim who in her turn tucked it away. Slowly but surely she removed the diamond from its case.

They stuffed it into a bag and carefully slipped out of the room. That's when it happened. They looked around checking if nobody was there and they started shedding their clothes. Shego burned them with her powers and they changed in an instant. By the sight of their shadows it was clear that they had turned from human to a cat and… A mouse?

"Mousy." Shego growled softly as she got into an attack stance, her tail swishing playfully.

"No Shego! This is not the time to play!" The mouse squeaked.

"Okay okay… sjeeze you don't let me have any fun at all." The cat growled.

"Come on let's go!" Kim squeaked. If somebody had noticed it would've been weird. There they were a cat and a mouse running side by side. Every other normal person would think that they would be the greatest enemies.

That the mouse should be running away from the cat instead of running along. Little did they know that it wasn't an ordinary mouse or cat. If you'd know better, you would notice that the cat was greenish and the mouse was actually red.

It had been on the news that Shego and Kim had been involved with an accident. An accident in a sacred temple, but nobody knew about their transformation powers. Luckily for them, they could now use their powers in advantage.

The little red mouse and the greenish cat made their way to a hidden house. Once confident that the coast was clear, they changed back. A cat like shadow turned into a womanly figure. As well as a mouse like shadow.

"That went great!" Kim announced as they entered their safe house.

"They won't know what hit them!" Shego said as she took the diamond out of the bag. They both admired it for a few moments. It was the largest, most valuable and most precious diamond in the world. And they were holding it, both speechless because of its beauty.

"Okay let's put this in the vault shall we?" Shego asked and she offered Kim her arm.

"Yes let's do that." Kim replied accepting her arm. Shego led them to their underground vault, which was filled with all the things they had stolen. From diamonds, to paintings, to statues and money. They had it all and now they could finally add the largest diamond ever, to their collection.

Shego opened the many locks and did a fingerprint scan before the vault opened. The door opened with a soft swish and revealed its hidden treasures.

"We've really stolen a lot." Kim whispered as she gazed into the vault.

"Yes but that's because, we're just that good." Shego said and she tapped her on the nose. They walked into the vault and to a special glass case they had made for the diamond. Shego lifted the case and Kim placed the diamond in its place. The case was lowered again and they looked at the diamond one last time.

"It's absolutely beautiful." Kim whispered.

"Mmm not as beautiful as you." Shego whispered and she pulled Kim against her.

"You're making me blush." Kim whispered as her cheeks reddened.

"I love it when you blush, it looks cute." Shego said and she leaned forward capturing Kim's lips in a kiss.

"If you're going to kiss me like that every time I blush, I'd better paint my cheeks red." Kim whispered.

"Or you just let me do my thing and I'll make sure you get enough…" Shego paused and leaned forward, her lips close to Kim's ear. "Attention." She whispered her hand stopping just underneath Kim's breast. Kim's breath hitched in her throat and Shego noticed that. She pulled back slightly and brushed her lips against Kim's lips.

"Unless you don't want that kind of attention." She whispered her lips touching Kim's ever so lightly. Kim could just melt at the sound of Shego's voice but that made her knees go even weaker then normal. She closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath. She regained her strength to stand and opened her eyes again.

Shego was gazing at her with a hypnotizing look. Her eyes slightly darkened with lust, never leaving Kim.

"But I so happen to know." Shego started and she gave a small kiss on Kim's lips. "That you love that kind of attention." She whispered. Kim shivered lightly at the contact and this made Shego grin. Her fingers were lightly travelling up and down Kim's body. To Kim it felt like her skin burned up underneath every light touch.

Shego was getting to her and she knew it. The green skinned thief kept gazing at her as she trailed her fingers up and down Kim's body.

"Right?" Shego asked softly. Forming sentences was something Kim couldn't do anymore at this point. Her eyes were closed, she was biting her lower lip and she simply nodded. Shego abruptly walked away and Kim, as if she had lost her balance, almost fell over because of the sudden action.

She blinked a few times, looking at Shego's retreating form. Her gaze fixed on Shego's hips and how they swayed as she walked away. It was almost hypnotizing as they went from left to right until Shego disappeared out of her sight. It was as if she snapped out of her daze. She quickly closed the vault and followed Shego to their bedroom.

"Are you ready for some attention?" Shego asked, waving a certain toy around. Kim gulped and closed the door softly.

"Good thing this house is remote." She whispered barely hard enough for Shego to hear. In a matter of seconds Shego was undressed and busy undressing Kim. The red head didn't struggle and stepped out of her pants. It didn't take long before they were both naked and Shego climbed onto their king sized bed.

She motioned with one finger for Kim to come closer. The red head shuffled to the bed and Shego smiled a naughty smile at her. She held out her hand and Kim accepted it. She pulled her onto the bed and gently lowered her onto one of the billion pillows.

She kissed Kim roughly, bruising her lips and leaving her breathless. It was just about to get hot when the phone rang. Shego groaned and Kim giggled at that.

"Don't pick up." Shego said.

"I have to, my mom is the only one who has this number." Kim replied and she picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Kimmie darling." A familiar voice replied.

"Hi mom!"

"How are you?" Her mother asked.

"Great just great! How about you and everybody else?" Kim asked.

"We're doing fine thank you. Uh Kim there's a diamond missing. It was part of the collection of the museum. Do you know what happened to it?" Her mother asked. Kim clasped her hand over the phone and looked at Shego.

"She's asking about the diamond!" She whispered.

"Don't tell her we have it." Shego replied.

"Uh no I have no idea." Kim replied to her mother's question.

"Okay well I just wanted to check if you were behind it."

"I understand."

"Have a good night." Her mother said.

"You too." And the line went dead. Kim put the phone back in its place and went back to the bed.

"Everything okay?" Shego asked as Kim crawled towards her.

"Sure! Now where were we?" Kim asked. Shego grinned at her and straddled her.

"I was right here." Shego answered and she kissed Kim fiercely. Her hand travelled up to Kim's breast and cupped it. Kim moaned into Shego's mouth, arching her back at the contact. Shego teased Kim with light touches, butterfly kisses, strokes and little licks all over her body. Kim couldn't take it any longer and with a low growl reversed their positions.

She straddled Shego and looked at her with a gaze filled with lust. She let out another growl and attacked Shego's neck, quickly making her way down to her breasts. She roughly nipped on Shego's erected nipples, making her gasp at the sensation.

"P-princess! Easy!" She gasped. Kim stopped her actions and looked up at Shego with big watery eyes.

"Come up here!" Shego said and she pulled Kim up. She wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. She turned them over again, never breaking the kiss. The lack of air made them break their kiss and this time it was Shego's turn to be rough. She kissed a trail down Kim's neck and between her breasts.

She paid little attention to Kim's breasts and quickly made her way down. She stopped at her navel, dipping her tongue into it before reaching her wanted destination. She trapped Kim's clit between her lips and started flicking her tongue over it. Kim let out a loud gasp and tangled her fingers into Shego's hair.

She arched up, pushing Shego's face closer to her wet sex.

"Oh god Shego." She breathed. Shego continued flicking her tongue over Kim's clit and used her fingers to pleasure her further. Her fingers slipped in and out of Kim's wet hot depths. She was pushing her towards the edge fast. Shego's actions were overwhelming for Kim and her pleasure was rising beyond the skies.

Just before she was about to come, Shego stopped with everything she was doing. Kim let out a groan of disappointment as Shego pulled back.

"Keep your eyes closed." Shego whispered and Kim did as she was told. Shego silently strapped the object she had been waving with around her waist. With one quick motion she filled Kim completely. The red head shot right up with a gasp, pushing Shego back in an upright position as well.

Shego gently pulled back and pushed back in. She started grinding her hips, sending Kim back onto the bed with a loud moan. Quickly catching up with Shego's movements she started moving in time with the rhythm. She pushed back against Shego, the rhythm quickened.

Kim hooked her nails into Shego's back, which made her hiss in pain. She felt the sting of nails in her back but continued her rhythm. She quickened the pace a bit more; grinding her body against Kim's harder and harder.

Their bodies were covered with a thin coat of sweat as they moved together. The sound of shallow breathing, gasps and moans filled the room. Kim's moans became louder, turning into screams as she felt her orgasm approaching. Shego knew that she was close and picked up the pace even more.

Kim squeezed her eyes shut, pushing up hard as Shego pushed into her. She screamed Shego's name loudly as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Her vision turned white, gasping for air as the amazing sensation washed over her. Shego pulled the strap on out of her and undid the clasps. She tossed it aside and settled down next to Kim.

She watched how the red head panted for breath, her face flushed and covered with sweat. To Shego she had never looked more beautiful then now. A little smile appeared on her face as she watched her partner in crime and in love.

"You're such a tease sometimes!" Kim said as she finally regained her normal breathing.

"I know... but that's why you love me." Shego whispered back with a grin on her face.

"That's one of the reason I love you."

"Would you like to share the other reasons?" Shego asked.

"Mmmmaybe." Kim kissed Shego softly, pouring her soul and heart into one kiss. Shego had to admit that it left her a bit breathless when they parted.

"I like that reason." She said and she pulled Kim against her.

"I thought you would." Kim replied as they snuggled up against each other.

"Let's get some sleep okay?" Shego felt Kim nod and she closed her eyes. They both drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

"_Mom?"_

"_Yes dear?"_

"_I'm really... really sorry..."_

"_Its okay dear nobody has the perfect daughter. I'm not saying that you're a bad daughter but you must understand... we're a bit disappointed about your career choice."_

"_And that I'm a lesbian doesn't bother you guys at all?"_

"_No Kimmie, don't worry about that. Even though we don't like what you do for a living, we accept you for who you are. We love you and you know that. We just wished that you would have a better life then a criminal one. We hope that you get the best there is and if you're happy like this, then so are we. And you, you're going to make our daughter happy right?!" Her mother asked_

"_Absolutely Mrs. Dr. Possible." Shego replied. _

"_I want the best for my daughter, so you better be the best there is." _

_Kim's eyes were filled with tears, threatening to escape. Her mother smiled at her and pulled her into a hug._

"_You know we'll always be there for you." Her mother whispered. Sirens were heard and that broke them apart._

"_You have to go, or else they'll arrest you." Kim nodded at that. She turned to Shego and grabbed her hand. _

"_Thank you mom, for everything. Say hi to dad and the tweebs for me." Kim said and she felt Shego squeeze her hand lightly. _

"_I will darling, now go before it's too late."_

"_Bye mom." Kim whispered. They disappeared through the window and escaped with a car. Her mother smiled as she watched them drive away._

"_Bye..." She whispered even though they couldn't hear her. _

* * *

Kim woke up with a loud gasp, waking Shego up at the same time. She was covered in sweat; tears had escaped her eyes during her sleep.

"What's wrong?" Shego asked as she gathered Kim in her arms.

"I ... I dreamed about that day. That day I told my mother that I was a criminal and a lesbian. You were with me, remember?" Kim asked.

"Yes I remember, calm down it's in the past. Your mother accepted it and you know it. It's okay princess." Shego said softly.

"I know but it seemed so real... as if it was happening all over again."

"It was just a dream, you've been through it once and that was enough. You won't have to go through with it again. You know that they care about you no matter what. You have a family that cares pumpkin. I have a family that doesn't give a shit but that's fine with me."

"I wish your family cared more about you." Kim whispered sad.

"I had the same wish once but I don't need them anymore. I have you and you're all I need. You make me happy and that's important." Kim smiled at that and gave Shego a kiss on her cheek.

"Everything okay now?" Shego asked.

"Yes everything's fine now, thank you Shego." Kim replied.

"No problem pumpkin, come on let's get some more sleep." Shego said pulling her into her arms.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight pumpkin." Shego replied and they fell asleep once again. Kim made it through the rest of the night without any disturbing dreams.

Shego was the first one to wake up. She looked at the sleeping red head and smiled. _Glad you didn't have any bad dreams._ She thought as she quietly got out of bed. She prepared some food for Kim and herself, knowing that the red head would wake up any minute. When Kim didn't wake up she decided to wake her.

She turned into a fox and walked up the stairs. Knowing that Kim didn't expect a fox to come and wake her up. She pushed the door open with her nose and walked into the bedroom. She quietly and gently jumped onto the bed and literally sat down on top of Kim.

She licked her a few times but it didn't wake her.

"Princess, wakey wakey." She said. Kim opened her eyes at that and looked at the fox sitting on top of her.

"Foxy lady." She whispered. Shego laughed at that and rolled off of Kim. She turned back into a human and continued laughing.

"Okay... haha... that... was just lame." She said as she tried to stop laughing.

"Hey! I thought it was a very good comment!" Kim replied.

"Yeah... yeah whatever." Shego answered and she laughed a bit more. "Note to self haha don't turn into a fox anymore."

"That's not funny!" Kim objected as she watched Shego laugh.

"Oh yes it is." Shego replied, finally calming herself down. After her laughing fit had subsided she dragged Kim downstairs, showing her that breakfast was ready. The red head attacked the food eagerly and Shego did the same.

"So wait... if I turn into a tiger... you'll just call me your sexy tiger?" Shego asked.

"Yeah I probably will." Kim replied.

"Why?" Shego asked, trying to stop herself from laughing again.

"Because you look magnificent even when you're an animal." Kim replied softly.

"I do?"

"Yes you really do." Shego grinned at that and got off of the couch. Kim looked at her and watched how she slowly turned into a tiger. Even as a tiger her fur still didn't resemble the orange-like fur of a real tiger. Her fur was black and her stripes were a dark green, almost invisible in combination with black.

"See you're a magnificent tiger! Your fur is absolutely amazing and your eyes are gorgeous!" Kim exclaimed as she walked over to the large tiger. She petted Shego lightly, making the tiger purr softly.

"I look like a normal tiger when I change." Kim exclaimed and she changed into a tiger. She did indeed, look like a normal tiger. Her fur was a tinge darker, but still the trusted orange with black stripes. Her ears were partially white; Shego's ears were a light green.

"Miaow princess… miaow." Shego said in appreciation. If Kim wasn't covered with fur you could see a dark blush creeping onto her cheeks. Shego quickly turned into a wolf. Her fur, once again black with a hint of dark green, her ears light green and her paws light green as well.

"Aaahooo." She howled playfully, her tail swishing lightly. They usually played around like that after breakfast. Starting out innocent but ending in a hot make out session or even more.

_**Several hours and animal transformations later…**_

"Why do we always do that?" Kim asked looking up at Shego.

"Do what?"

"Changing into animals and ending up having sex." Kim replied.

"I don't know… but I like it!" Shego replied and she tightened her embrace.

"Me too." Kim said and she rested her head on Shego's chest.

"So what do you want to do now?" Shego asked.

"We could go and steal something." Kim announced.

"But what?" Shego asked.

"I don't know." Kim replied. Right on cue Kim's Kimmunicator started beeping. She grabbed the device; made sure they were both covered and answered.

"What's up Wade?" She asked.

"I've found something you two would want to steal." Wade told her.

"Oh and what might that be?" Shego asked appearing on the screen as well.

"It's an ancient gold plate found by an archaeologist just days ago. Its pure gold and its manuscript contains ancient secrets of a civilization that's extinct. It moved to a museum close to you guys just today. It's worth millions of dollars."

"Sounds good Wade." Kim replied.

"It sure does." Shego announced.

"I'll send you some data about the security and it's location in the museum. The rest is up to you guys, good luck." Wade said and the screen went black.

"So are you up for it?" Kim asked.

"The question is, are you my princess?" Shego asked.

"Absolutely." Kim replied and they got to their feet. Excited about the mission, they changed into their outfits quickly and exited their hide out. Usually they would take a vehicle to get to the scene but it was close enough to walk. They snuck through the forest and entered the city quietly. Using the shadows to hide themselves, they slowly made their way to the museum.

A quick change into birds and they flew up to the roof. They changed back and looked through the glass panels. From their position they could see the plate clearly and it was clear that it was highly secured. They stayed on the roof, observing the plate and its surrounding for several moments.

Counting that the guard walked by every 2 minutes. Seeing that special lasers had been installed around the case it was in. Noticing that the foundation underneath the plate was pressure sensitive. They calculated their success and made a plan how they could get the plate as fast as possible.

The plan was created and they quickly got into position. Shego opened the roof window and they dropped themselves as soon as the guard was gone.

"2 minutes and counting." Kim whispered. Shego used her skills to get past the lasers.

"Give me the fake." Shego whispered. Kim threw a fake plate at her, timing her throw just right. Shego caught it and quickly burned a hole into the top of the case. She lowered the fake plate onto the foundation and quickly pulled the real plate out of its case. They waited a few seconds in silence.

The alarm wasn't triggered and Shego grinned at Kim. She sneaked passed the lasers again and handed Kim the plate.

"It's great." She said as she admired it.

"Come on pumpkin, the guard will be here in 30 seconds." Using their skills they manoeuvred back up to the roof. They slipped through the open window and Shego closed it quietly. They watched how the guard walked by and almost laughed when he didn't notice that he was guarding a fake plate.

Shego jumped off of the roof, landing gracefully on her feet. Kim followed her example but landed a bit less graceful. Shego grabbed her hand in lightening speed, pulling her up.

"Watch out you could've cracked your skull with that fall." Shego whispered to her.

"I'm sorry." Kim replied. They exited the city and entered the forest. Not taking any chances they ran back. Jumping, flipping and working their way through the forest. They could see their safe house and quickened the pace a bit. Just as they were about to reach their house, somebody yelled.

"YOU TWO! STOP!" Shego looked back and saw a blond boy that she had come to hate very much. Kim saw him as well and then his crime fighting partner appeared as well. It was a blue skinned man; Kim rolled her eyes and continued running.

Shego decided to stop not wanting to show them their hide out.

"What do you want?" Shego asked as the two guys came to a halt as well. She waited impatiently as they tried to catch their breath. Kim came up to her side and raised an eyebrow as she looked at the two panting guys.

"We didn't steal anything if that's what you think." Kim announced.

"Yeah right and I'm a buffoon." The blond young man named Ron exclaimed.

"Uh well actually you are, I always call you buffoon." Shego replied.

"I have a name you know!" He shouted.

"Oh? What's that then?" Shego asked.

"It's Ron!"

"Okay Ron… why are you and that smurf following us?"

"What's a smurf?" Ron asked.

"That's a blue thing that lives in a toadstool." Shego replied dry.

"Would you just tell them Ron!" Drew said pushing him towards them. Both Kim and Shego folded their arms, an eyebrow rising as they waited for the answer.

"Uh right sorry... we uh need your help." Kim and Shego exchanged a look before bursting out in laughter.

"Hahaha what makes you think we're going to help you two?" Shego asked as she wiped a tear of laughter away. Kim grabbed her side as she laughed, tears filling her eyes.

"You always want to arrest us hahaha and now haha you think that we are going to help you?" Kim questioned before laughing even harder. Ron and Drew watched how they laughed, grabbing their sides, tears in their eyes, holding onto each other. Finally after several moments of laughter, they stopped and straightened themselves.

"Ahum okay that was funny. So you want our help? I'm not saying you're going to get it, but why do you need our help?" Shego asked regaining her serious posture.

"Well there's a new villain and she's unlike any other villain." Ron started.

'Does she have a name?" Kim asked.

"Vi." Ron replied.

"Vi? What's her last name?" Shego questioned.

"Rus."

"Vi Rus? You've got to be kidding me. You need help from us... to stop somebody called Vi Rus?! A freaking woman named after a freaking disease?!" Shego asked looking as if she was ready to have another laughing fit.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Hahahaha that's just lame." She said between laughs.

"Lemme... Lemme guess... she... haha... invents viruses." Kim announced as she tried not to laugh.

"Yeah she does." Ron replied. Kim and Shego stopped laughing and looked at him in disbelieve.

"She does?" Kim asked.

"Yes she really does and that's why we need your help. Word is that she's inventing a new virus. A virus that kills everybody on this planet except herself and her uh lover" Drew explained.

"And you think we can stop them because?" Shego asked

"Because you have powers and we don't."

"That doesn't mean we can't get infected!" Kim yelled.

"Well we believe that your body can resist it better then a normal body. If not then the world won't really miss you two. You're both criminals the world would be better off without you. Though we need your help now because we can't stop her." Ron announced.

"What do you mean the world won't miss us?! It won't miss me but Kim has a family that cares about her! They would miss her a lot you know! You can't just expect us to help you after you just insulted us!" Shego yelled.

"Right sorry about that, will you help us now?" Shego growled and ignited her plasma. The forest lit up because of her burning hands and Ron stepped back with Drew hiding behind him.

"You better apologize to her in a kind way." She said in a warning tone. He stepped forward and stuck his hand out. Kim took it and he shook it.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line. Such a lovely and beautiful young lady will definitely be missed." He said and he kissed her hand. Shego shot a ball of plasma towards him. He shrieked and jumped out of the way.

"Back off sidekick, she's mine." She said, her eyes narrowing a bit. Ron quickly scrambled to his feet and went to stand next to Drew.

"I'm not a sidekick, he is." He said pointing at Drew.

"Am not! We are partners so nobody is a sidekick!" The blue man yelled.

"Would you two cut it out?!" Kim yelled suddenly. It became dead silent and everybody just looked at her with big eyes.

"She's right... could you guys just explain us why we should help you?" Shego asked.

"Well because she's going to kill everybody with a virus. We can't stop her alone but together we can. The virus will kill everybody... that includes your families and yourself. We can't just let her kill everybody!"

"You have a point." Shego announced.

"So you'll help us?" Drew asked.

"I don't know yet, we have to think about it. We'll let you know by tomorrow." Shego explained.

'That's fair enough, until tomorrow then." Ron replied. Kim and Shego waited until Ron and Drew were out of sight. Making sure they really couldn't follow them they made a small detour before going to their hide out.

"Are we really going to help our arch enemies?" Kim asked as they entered their safe house.

"I don't know... we don't really have a choice. It's saving the world or getting killed and I don't like the last option. Not because I'm afraid to die... I just don't want you to die. I want you to have a happy life and you can't have that when you're dead." Shego explained.

"I already have a happy life." Kim whispered.

"I can't give you everything you want." Shego replied.

"You already gave me everything I wanted!" Kim yelled angrily

"Then I'm happy." Shego said and she kissed Kim softly. All Kim's anger was drained away in an instant and she kissed back with the same amount of gentleness.

"We'll help them just this once. We have to do it or else we can't live our happy life together. I'm doing this because I want to be with you now and I still want to be with you in 50 years." Shego explained.

"I understand." Was all Kim said. They moved their little make out session to the living room. Holding on to each other they dropped themselves onto the couch. Eventually they fell asleep on the couch, exhausted by their mission, the plate long forgotten.

_**Some time in the middle of the night…**_

Shego groaned softly, cracking her eyes open. She looked around and let out a yawn. She got off of the couch and gathered Kim in her arms. She softly walked up to their bedroom and placed Kim on the bed.

"God that couch is good for sitting but sleeping is a no." Shego mumbled softly as she lowered herself onto the bed. Kim rolled over, snuggling up against her in an instant. She smiled and pulled the covers up; making sure that Kim wouldn't get cold. She dozed off into another sleep, this one less deep then the last one.

_**The next morning….**_

Kim raised her head, her eyes sleepy, looking for the source of that annoying beeping sound. It took her a few minutes to realise that it was her Kimmunicator. She rolled to the side of the bed and grabbed the device.

"What?" She asked hoarsely.

"Good morning sunshine!" Wade exclaimed.

"Ha-ha... very funny, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Well Ron Stoppable and Drew Lipsky called and asked if you knew the answer."

"The answer?" Kim asked.

"Yes they told me that they asked a question yesterday. They want to know what the answer is; Shego told them that she would let them know by today."

"Oh that answer! Wait just a second." Kim turned to Shego, who was still sleeping.

"Shego?" She asked softly. The woman groaned and turned onto her other side. Kim poked her a few times while saying her name.

"What?!" She yelled, turning around to face Kim.

"Sorry, Ron and Drew asked for the answer."

"What answer?" Shego asked.

"The one on the question they asked yesterday."

"Oh that answer! The answer is yes but don't think too much of it." Shego replied.

"It's yes Wade." Kim said to the genius.

"No its yes but don't think too much of it." Shego said cutting in.

"Okay I'll let them know." He replied and the screen went black. Kim tossed her Kimmunicator aside and dropped back onto the bed. A groan escaped her lips, making Shego look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are we really going to do this?" She asked.

"Yes." Was all Shego said.

"So what are we going to do today?" Kim asked.

"I think its best if we go and find that Virus woman. Just to check out what she does and how she does what she does." Kim blinked a few times and replayed the last part of that sentence in her head. No matter what she did it didn't seem to make sense. She shrugged it off and refocused on Shego again.

"So we're going to search her hide out?" Kim asked.

"Yeah that's about it."

"When do we leave?" Kim asked.

"Is an hour enough for you?"

"Make it an hour and a half."

"Okay 90 minutes it is then!" Shego announced as she jumped out of bed. Kim had never seen her that energetic in the morning. Normally she was the one who was the jumpy one but she didn't feel like it this morning. She slowly got out of bed and followed Shego down the stairs. She entered the kitchen, where Shego was busy making breakfast.

"I'm making breakfast; you could go and take a shower." Shego said not facing Kim.

"Thanks." Kim replied softly and she vanished up the stairs again.

She walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. As soon as she had it locked she felt tears escaping her eyes. She quickly turned the shower on, drowning out her sobs with the sound of falling water. Still crying she undressed herself and stepped underneath the shower.

Her tears blended in with the falling drops of water. Hiding the fact that she was crying. The reason she was crying? Fear. Fear of losing Shego and everybody else who she cared about. She imagined their mission and it went wrong. Shego got hit by an arrow filled with the virus. She died in front of Kim's eyes.

An evil laugh could be heard on the background and Kim watched how Shego and her family died. It was the first time in her life that she was truly afraid. She knew that it wasn't real what she had seen. Only the fact that it could happen scared her beyond limits. She tried to regain her posture, tried to stop her tears from falling.

She blinked them away and made sure it wasn't clear that she had been crying. Finishing her shower she checked herself in the mirror. Confident that it wasn't clear she dressed herself and exited the bathroom. Shego had finished making breakfast by now and was already eating her own when Kim entered the kitchen.

Kim smiled at her and sat down next to her. She slowly started eating her breakfast, a tense silence filling the kitchen. They both ate slowly, it remained quiet and neither of them tried to break the silence. Shego finished her breakfast and gave Kim a kiss on her cheek. She disposed her plate in the sink and walked out of the kitchen.

As soon as she was gone Kim let out a slow trembling breath. She felt tears welling up in her eyes again but forced herself not to cry. She could clearly hear that Shego was taking a shower. The sound of running water audible in the kitchen. She finished her own breakfast and washed the few dishes that were lying in the sink.

The sound of running water disappeared, telling her that Shego was done with her shower. The few tears that had managed to escape even though she didn't want it were wiped away. She finished washing the last plate and waited for Shego to come downstairs. She went to the living room and slowly lowered herself onto the couch.

One look at her and you would think that she was ready to commit suicide. She looked like someone had killed her puppy but ten times worse. Her expression looked blank but actually showed that she was sad. She heard Shego coming down the stairs and prepared herself for a bombardment of questions.

Shego entered the living room with a smile on her face. It was wiped away in an instant when she saw the expression on Kim's face.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay? Have you been crying? Tell me!" Shego said fast.

"Calm down, nothing happened and I'm quite okay. Yes I have been crying but that's because…" Kim said but she didn't finish her sentence.

"Because what?" Shego asked.

"You'll think it's stupid." She replied softly. Shego sat down next to Kim and grabbed her hand softly.

"I won't." She said softly.

"I… I'm afraid."

"Why?"

"Because we're going on a mission that could cost us our lives. I had this dream and I watched how you died because of the virus. My family died as well and I saw everything. You died and you left me alone." Kim whispered as tears forced themselves out of the corners of her eyes.

"Hey, it's normal to be afraid. Everybody is afraid at some point. It's nothing to be ashamed of. As for me dying on you, that won't happen. I'm like a cockroach, I always manage to survive. You don't have to worry; I'll always be with you. I won't leave you and your family won't be harmed." Shego explained softly as she pulled Kim into an embrace.

She heard the red head sniff a few times and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She comforted her, reassuring her that nobody was going to die. She let Kim cry all she wanted, not minding that 90 minutes had already passed. Eventually Kim stopped crying and she looked up at Shego with big red watery eyes.

Shego leaned forward and kissed her softly. Breaking the kiss she kissed her on her forehead, nose, cheeks and eyelids. Kim smiled at that and sighed happily as she hugged Shego tightly. Hugging her made her confident that she wasn't going to leave her.

"Are you going to be okay now?" Shego asked softly.

"Yes I'll be fine." Kim replied as they parted.

"So ready to go and find that lair?"

"Ready as can be!" Kim announced.

"Great, now call Wade." Kim got her Kimmunicator and Wade appeared on the screen.

"What's up Kim?" He asked.

"Wade, what can you tell us about a villain called Vi Rus?" Kim asked and he began typing furiously.

"Vi Rus, she was a scientist but got fired because of her over the top ideas. She experimented with viruses, her goal; change a virus into something that does good instead of bad. The other scientists thought she was out of line and she got fired. Now she's after revenge and uses her knowledge of viruses for evil. Her last known hide out is in Iceland."

"Why Iceland?" Kim asked.

"Its cold climate makes it possible for her to contain the virus until she needs it." Wade replied.

"Thanks Wade." Shego said.

"No problem!" He replied and the screen went black.

"To Iceland it is then!" Shego announced and she jumped to her feet. Kim followed her to their underground garage and to their personal jet. Shego being the one, who could fly, got into the pilot seat and Kim settled down in a seat behind her.

"Keep your hands and feet in the ride at all times thank you. Fasten your seatbelt please." Shego said through an intercom. Kim laughed a bit at that and fastened her seatbelt.

"Ready for take off!" Shego announced. Shego started the engine, waiting for the roof to open. As soon as it opened she started their take off. Manoeuvring the plane out of the underground garage and out into the open air. She pushed a button which made the wheels fold up and into the plane.

"Iceland here we come!" She yelled and accelerated to high speed. Having the fastest fighting jet on earth really was a plus side. The flight took less then 3 hours as Shego flew them to Iceland in high speed. After several minutes of looking for a good landing place she finally managed to get the jet to the ground.

"It should be safe here; it's very well hidden now." Shego said as they exited the jet. They stopped and looked back at the plane. Shego pushed a button that was hidden in her watch and they watched how the jet disappeared.

"Good thing we have stealth mode as well." She said with a big grin on her face.

"You really have to teach my how to fly."

"I thought anything was possible for a Possible?" Shego asked.

"Its not that I can't fly it's just that I'm not as good as you." Kim replied.

"I'll learn you someday but for now let's go and find that hide out." Wade had sent them a map and coordinates of where the hide out was most likely to be. They followed the map on the Kimmunicator and ended up on a cliff. Shego looked over the edge, seeing nothing but endless darkness.

"I think it's down there." She announced.

"Down there?! Are you crazy?!" Kim yelled.

"Uh well I would definitely hide my secret lair there." Shego said as she pointed to what seemed a bottomless pit.

"How are we going to get there?" Shego reached into the bag she was carrying and pulled a climbing gear out of it.

"I only have one gear... so we'll just lower ourselves with the rope. That way we can both get down there. Just watch out that you don't fall because you don't have the rest of your gear to catch you." Shego explained as she grabbed a green climbing rope.

"Sound like an idea." Shego tied the rope tightly around a tree. She tugged on it a few times to make sure it wouldn't snap. She checked the whole rope, looking for rips and weaknesses. Positive that the rope could hold them she threw the other end into the 'bottomless pit'.

She grabbed a belt and put it around a protesting Kim. She attached a clip to the front of the belt and another one onto the rope.

"I won't take any chances; I want you to wear the gear and don't whine." Shego said firmly as she strapped Kim in.

"I'll go first." Shego said and she grabbed the rope. She stepped onto the edge, her back towards the 'bottomless pit' and leaned backwards. She slowly started to lower herself into the pit bit by bit.

"Come on princess!" She yelled and Kim did what Shego had done. They were both slowly lowering themselves into the blackness of the pit. Kim kept looking down to check if Shego was still there. She was afraid that Shego would fall without any gear. Little did she know that Shego had many skills, including the skills to climb without a gear.

"Stop!" She yelled and Kim froze dead in her track.

"What is it?"

"I found an entrance." Shego replied as she looked into a cave.

"She made an evil lair in the middle of a cliff above a bottomless pit?!" Kim yelled.

"Yeah looks like that." Shego said as she swayed herself into the cave. She landed on one knee and one foot. She looked into the darkness of the cave.

"Come on its safe." She told Kim. She watched how Kim swung herself into the cave. She helped her to undo her gear before turning to the darkness of the cave again.

"You don't happen to have a flashlight do you?" Kim asked.

"I kinda do." Shego replied and she ignited her plasma.

"Right... I forgot about that." Shego grinned at her and started leading them deeper into the cave. They reached a steel door and looked at each other in disbelieve.

"Can you make it more obvious that this is a hide out?!" Shego asked.

"The only thing that's missing is a sign that says, 'Evil lair'." Kim replied and they shared a laugh.

"Okay let's get serious again." Shego said regaining her serious posture. "This looks like the back door doesn't it?" Shego asked as she wiped some dust off of the door.

"Yeah it does actually." Kim replied.

"Well let's go inside." Shego said and she powered her plasma up. She made the flames smaller but the heat was reaching a temperature that made it possible to melt through steel. That was exactly what she did; using her plasma as cutter she burned a large hole into the door.

She removed the large lose piece of steel, revealing an opening. She stepped through the hole and Kim followed her. They had been right, it was indeed a backdoor. They ended up in what seemed like a storage room. Shego motioned for Kim to follow her as she opened another door. She peeped through the opening and saw that it led to a corridor.

"Let's go." She whispered to Kim as she exited through the door. They wandered around through the corridors, searching for the so called 'Virus' woman. Just like any other evil lair the corridors all looked alike, making it almost impossible to find your way there. Finally after several failed attempts they found what they were looking for.

It was the main lab, the source of all the evil. Shego checked if the coast was clear. Seeing that it was safe she motioned for Kim to follow her into the lab. The quietly sneaked around, checking all the data bases and files they could find. Kim hooked the Kimmunicator to one of the computers and downloaded the files.

A quick scan through the files made it clear that they didn't have to look there anymore.

"It's not in the files so it must be on the computers." Shego stated as she closed the last file cabinet.

"I'm already on it!" Kim replied as she downloaded more files from the other computers. She made sure she downloaded all the files of all the computers. Knowing that if she forgot something that it could end up a disaster. Shego quickly scanned the room, searching for something that looked important.

Her eyes fell upon a blue coloured piece of paper. She grabbed the piece of paper and looked it over.

"This proves that she's definitely up to something." Shego said as she eyed the piece of paper. Somebody had written on it, explaining what functions viruses had and which one was the deadliest. Kim quickly finished downloading all the files from all the computers and made her way to Shego.

She read what was written on it and grabbed her Kimmunicator again. She took a picture of the piece of paper and tucked her Kimmunicator away.

"She wrote that these 2 viruses will be the deadliest virus ever if combined." Shego said pointing at two names.

"We got what we came for." Kim whispered.

"Yeah that we did, now let's get out off here before somebody finds us." Shego replied. Shego placed the piece of paper back on the table and followed Kim out of the lair. They silently made their way through the similar corridors, hoping they could find that backdoor again. With a little bit of luck they actually managed to find it.

Shego ignited her plasma and guided them back to the rope. She helped Kim gear up; making sure the red head couldn't fall. She grabbed the rope and started climbing with Kim right behind her. She climbed as fast as she could, reaching for the edge and pulling herself up. She scooted back a bit to give Kim some space and offered her a hand.

Kim accepted it and Shego pulled her onto the edge.

"Now let's get out off here." Shego said softly as she gathered the rope. Kim unhooked her gear and stuffed it into the bag they had left there. They quickly made their way back to their jet. Shego pushed a button and it appeared as its stealth mode got deactivated. They climbed into the jet, Shego taking the pilot seat and Kim the seat behind her again.

They took off with high speed, flying back to their safe house. The flight took about 3 hours and it was dark when they arrived. A large hatch opened and Shego landed the jet quietly, the hatch closing above them.

"That went well didn't it?" Shego asked as they exited the jet.

"It went great!" Kim replied. She grabbed her Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"What's up Kim?" He asked.

"Wade I downloaded a lot of files on the Kimmunicator. They're very important, it's about two viruses combined to make one very deadly virus. Could you search the files for that?" Kim asked.

"That won't be a problem!" He replied.

"Thanks Wade, you rock." Kim said and she broke the connection.

"So he'll contact us if he finds something?" Shego asked as they exited their underground garage.

"Yeah he probably will or he leaves a message about what he has found." Kim replied.

"Okay so how about we play around for a little while?" Shego asked turning herself into a playful puppy. Kim looked at her with big eyes before reaching out to her. She lifted the puppy and hugged it.

"You're so cute when you're a puppy!" She said in a squeaky voice. She held the puppy in front of her and looked at her. Her eyes were green; her fur was black with little spots of light and dark green. She was also extremely soft and fluffy which made her even cuter.

"I'm not cute!" Shego announced and she pawed at Kim.

"Oh yes you are! Who's my cute puppy!?" She asked. Shego rolled her eyes and struggled to get free. Kim let go of her and she immediately turned back into her human self.

"Okay no puppies." She said as she straightened herself.

"Aaw please?! You looked so cute!"

"No!" Shego replied and she disappeared up the stairs. Kim giggled a bit at that and went up stairs as well. _I can't believe I got to her that easily._ She thought as she silently walked up the stairs. _But she's probably mad._ Kim's smile disappeared and she stopped on the middle of the staircase.

"I should give her something to tease me about." She thought and she turned into a little orange furred rabbit. She hopped up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"What the hell are you?!" Shego asked as the orange rabbit entered the room. "You look like a furry carrot!"

"I'm a rabbit!" Kim exclaimed.

"Could've fooled me." Shego replied.

"You don't think I'm cute?" Kim asked in a fake hurtful tone.

"You're cuter in human form." Shego replied and Kim turned back in an instant. "That's more like it, now come over here." She said and patted the spot next to her. Kim climbed onto the bed, crawling towards her on all fours. Shego grabbed her collar and pulled her closer. She leaned forward and kissed the red head hard.

Kim moaned into the kiss, an overwhelming feeling running through her body and down her spine. Shego rolled on top of her, claiming the younger woman entirely. She broke the kiss, leaving the red head completely breathless. She grinned as she looked down at her and pushed herself against the body beneath her.

Kim squeezed her eyes shut and pushed her body up against Shego.

"I'm going to make you feel good." Shego whispered, her lips brushing against Kim's ear. Kim groaned at the feeling of Shego's hot breath and lips against her ear.

"Seems like you want it a lot." Kim nodded at that, not able to form a single word in her head. Shego was ready to make Kim moan, scream and beg for more. She just didn't get the chance cause the Kimmunicator started beeping. She groaned in frustration and rolled off of Kim. She grabbed the beeping device and shoved it into Kim's hands.

"What's up?" She asked as Wade appeared on the screen.

"I found what you asked for. I found a file which described the plans she has and how the virus could help her. It looks like she already has the virus; she's waiting for the right day to release it. She also has a handgun with darts in it; the darts are filled with the virus. Get hit once and you'll be infected and probably dead in 5 minutes. She did make an antivirus; the only problem is that it takes 3 days to make it. This is how she wants her revenge; she wants everybody to die, except her lover and well herself."

"We really need to stop her." Kim said to Wade and Shego.

"Sorry?!" Wade asked in disbelieve.

"You heard me! We need to stop her before she starts with her plan! I know that we're not on the good side but we can't just let her kill everybody, including us. Wade you have to send that information to Drew and what's his face okay?" Kim asked.

"Sure consider it done." He replied.

"Thanks and you better start working on that antivirus. I have a feeling we'll be needing it one of these days."

"Sure thing Kim! Anything else?"

"Yeah could you be so kind not to call us for about... 2 maybe 3 hours?" Kim asked sweetly.

"Uh sure."

"Thanks! Bye Wade!" She said and disconnected the line before he could respond. She tossed the Kimmunicator aside and turned to look at Shego. She got to her feet and slowly undressed, her eyes never leaving Shego. She undid herself from all of her clothing before climbing onto the bed again. She busied herself with undressing Shego, tossing all her clothes aside.

"Now I believe you were going to make me feel good?" She questioned while crawling on top of a now naked Shego.

"Absolutely." Shego replied winking at her. Her arms went around the red head's waist and pulled her close, closing any distance that was left between them.

"But how bad you do want it?" She whispered.

"Oh I want it really really bad." Kim replied. Shego smiled a small smile before she started her assault on the red head. Her hands roamed over her body, her lips sucked, kissed and nipped every piece of skin she could reach. She made sure she didn't miss a single piece of skin and body.

Kim felt herself drowning in the pleasure Shego was providing. Soft gasps and moans escaped her lips as Shego reached her sensitive spots. Caressing, kissing, licking and nipping them as she worked her way down Kim's body. She looked up at Kim from her position between her legs and Kim nodded.

Shego softly let her tongue slip across her wet slit. Kim gripped the bed sheets tightly and her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to maintain her self control. She failed when Shego started licking her in a slow but firm pace. Her tongue reaching every spot it could as she licked. Suddenly Kim reached out and stopped Shego and her ministrations.

Shego looked up at her with a confused look on her face.

"I just remembered that you satisfied me enormously the last time. I want to return the favour." Kim said softly. Shego sat up and watched how Kim left the bed. Her eyes followed the red head and saw that she grabbed the same strap on. She smiled and waved it around, showing it to her.

She hooked the straps around her waist and slowly walked back the bed. Shego was looking over her shoulder, her back towards Kim.

"Bend forward." Was all Kim said. Shego gulped and went down on all fours. Kim climbed onto the bed and positioned herself behind Shego.

"I'm going to make you feel good this time." Kim whispered. She slowly started pushing the strap-on into Shego's hot tight depths, making her gasp for breath as it entered her.

"Relax; I'll take it slow." Kim said as she dominated Shego's entire form. She pushed forward until she was buried deep inside her.

"Ready?" She asked as she gripped Shego's hips. Shego, unable to form any words, moaned softly. Kim took that as a clear yes and started a slow pace. She pulled back slowly and quickly pushed back in making Shego gasp.

"I decided to play rough." Kim whispered as she roughly pushed back again. Her pace got faster and soon Shego was panting for breath, pushing back in time with Kim's movements. Kim gripped Shego's hips harder, pulling her back roughly. The skin to skin contact created a smacking sound, getting louder by the second.

"Lie down." Kim said and Shego did as she was told. She lowered herself onto her stomach. Kim never lost contact, pushing against her with all the strength she had. Shego gripped the headboard with her hands and buried her face into the mattress. Kim slammed her hips into Shego; a loud moan got muffled by the mattress.

"That's right! Let it out!" Kim yelled as she furiously pumped the strap-on into her pale lover. Shego squeezed her eyes shut, feeling that she was about to come. Kim's rough handling made her wetter then ever, pleasure racing through her body and settling down between her legs.

She screamed, the sound being drowned by the mattress, as she came violently. Kim pushed into her a few more times, extending her orgasm and pleasure. Shego's arms dropped lifeless onto the bed, her face still buried in the mattress. Kim leaned forward, her full weight pushing down on Shego.

"I hope that made you feel good." She whispered into her ear. She pulled back, pulling the appendage out of Shego. She unhooked the straps and tucked it back in its place. She quickly walked back to the bed and curled up next to Shego.

"I thought you were going to kill me." She announced, finally finding her voice. She turned onto her back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Kim replied with a grin on her face. "That." She started, her finger turning Shego's head to face her. "Was how you made me feel the last time." She whispered.

"Glad you enjoyed it as well." Shego replied and she kissed Kim softly. "I'm going to take a shower." She said and got up.

"I'll go after you!" Kim replied and Shego disappeared out of the bedroom. She walked into the bathroom, locked the door and turned the shower on. Liking her showers hot she waited until the room was filled with steam. She stepped underneath the hot running water and groaned.

"She freaking made me sore between my legs!" Shego said to herself as she washed her body. She quickly ended her shower and Kim went in after her. She had just settled down beneath the covers when Kim returned.

"That was fast."

"I know." Was all Kim said. She crawled into bed next to Shego and they snuggled up against each other. Shego gave her a small kiss and she returned it sweetly.

"Goodnight princess." She whispered as her eyelids fell.

"Goodnight." She followed Shego's example, her eyelids closing as sleep overruled her. They both drifted of into a deep slumber, holding on to each other like the lovers they are. The night crawled by slowly, the hours passing by and daylight just around the corner. The moon was steadily disappearing and the sun was reappearing, signing that a new day had started.

_**That morning….**_

Kim stretched her body, reaching for the ceiling as she did so. She turned onto her side, expecting to see Shego but noticed that she was gone. A look of confusion shot across her face and she lifted herself out of bed. _She's probably downstairs._ She thought as she shuffled out of the bedroom. She managed to walk down the stairs without tumbling down.

Her eyes were tiny from sleep and her hair was a mess. She walked into the kitchen and found Shego at the stove. Shego turned around and looked at her with a grin on her face.

"Well don't you look like a perfect mess." She said and she ruffled Kim's hair a bit more.

"Good morning to you too." She said sheepishly. Shego planted a kiss on her forehead and returned her attention to the stove.

"I'm making pancakes so sit down; I'll bring them in a minute." Shego said and Kim slowly made her way to the breakfast table. She sniffed the air, smelling a delicious pancake scent. Shego brought a plate with 10 pancakes on it and Kim attacked it immediately. Shego stood back and watched how she munched the pancakes. A small smile tugging at her lips as Kim clearly enjoyed the pancakes.

"Is it any good?" She asked taking a seat herself.

"Tis gweat!" She announced, her mouth still stuffed with pancakes.

"Glad you like it." Shego replied and she got a few pancakes herself. The stack of pancakes was quickly devoured and Shego washed the dishes afterwards. Finally fully awake Kim hopped to the living room and seated herself on the couch. Shego followed her and was about to sit down herself when the Kimmunicator started beeping.

She looked at Kim who just shrugged. She rolled her eyes and disappeared up the stairs. Several moments later she reappeared with the Kimmunicator in her hand. She tossed it at Kim, who caught it in mid air.

"What's up Wade?"

"Vi Rus has been located in a lair right here in the US. You should probably check it out; she's going to execute her plan any day now. Watch out, she has the virus with her and the antivirus isn't done yet. I'll send you information about her location."

"Thanks Wade! We're on it!" Kim replied and the screen went black. Shego and Kim exchanged a serious look before rushing towards the staircase. They stormed into their bedroom and into their own walk in closets. Kim quickly geared up, changing into her mission clothes. She stepped out of her walk in closet and strapped her belt around her waist. She sat down on the edge of the bed waiting for Shego to finish changing. She was currently staring at the floor intently when she heard the door click open. Her breath hitched in her throat, her eyes went wide and her mouth went dry.

Shego stepped out of her walk in closet; her suit looked like it had been painted onto her body. Kim gaped at her, her jaw almost unhinging as she stared. Her eyes followed Shego's curves, the suite gripping her body like a glove.

"T-tha... that... that's… N-new outf- fit?" Kim managed to ask.

"Yeah I figured this would be a good time to try it out." Shego replied and she turned to show the whole outfit.

"It's... uh great!" Kim announced. With great effort she tore her eyes off of Shego and walked to the door.

"Let's go." She said and she walked out of the bedroom. It took her almost every ounce of strength not to jump Shego's bones. They silently walked to the jet they had used on the previous mission and boarded. Kim connected the Kimmunicator with the system, uploading the coordinates of the lair.

They took their seats and strapped themselves in.

"Ready to go?" Shego asked as the roof slowly slid open.

"Born ready baby!" Shego grinned as they took off in high speed. Pushing the jet to its very limit, they raced off to the lair going at maximum speed. They arrived at the destination quickly and Shego landed the jet in a secluded area. They got out off the jet and she turned the stealth mode on.

"Let's do some spy work." Shego announced as they snuck through the forest, in search of the hidden entrance. They followed the map on the Kimmunicator, the mark getting closer and closer with every step they took.

So close that they were right on top of it at one point.

"We're on top of it." Kim announced and Shego stopped dead in her track. She looked at the ground, which was covered with leaves and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"100%." Kim replied.

"Okay back up a bit." Shego said and Kim did as she was told. Shego crossed her wrists in front of her chest and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and aimed her hands at the ground. A small sea of green fire appeared, burning all the leaves and leaving the ground bare. She extinguished her plasma and saw that she was standing on a hatch.

"Found it." She said lightly. She stepped aside and opened the hatch easily. Kim just gaped at her with wide eyes. Shego was already half way down, when she stopped to look at Kim.

"You coming or not?" She asked before her head disappeared as well. Kim snapped out of her daze and quickly climbed down.

"At least it's not the backdoor." Shego whispered. They looked around and noticed that they were standing in a lab.

"Do you think this is the main lab?" Kim asked.

"Absolutely!" Shego announced.

"How can you be so sure?" Shego pointed at another door and Kim didn't quite get it. Then she pointed at the words that were spelled on the door.

"Main lab." Kim read out loud. A light blush crept onto her cheeks and she shifted her gaze. "Okay guess we're here." She said lightly. They parted their ways and started searching the lab. Hoping that they would find important information about the virus and plans. They searched the whole lab, Kim downloaded some files again but they didn't find anything.

"Did you find something?" Shego asked.

"Not really, maybe there's something in the files I downloaded." Kim replied.

"I hope so or else this trip would be a total waste." Shego said. She slowly walked away and bent forward while reading some papers that were spread on a desk. Kim's eyes were glued to Shego, never leaving her form. She felt her mouth go dry again and swallowed hard as her eyes wandered up and down Shego's body.

She came up behind the green skinned woman and wrapped her arms around her waist. Shego straightened herself immediately and turned her head slight so she could look at Kim. She felt herself get pulled tightly against Kim and she raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing princess?" Shego asked. Kim let out a low growl and softly started nipping and kissing Shego's neck. Shego leaned her head to the side, giving the red head more room.

"You know we can't do that here right?" Shego questioned as Kim left marks on her skin.

"I know but you're so hard to resist with this new outfit." Kim murmured softly.

"I know I'm drop dead gorgeous but I don't want the drop dead part to happen. So if you don't mind, I would like to get out of here before I get a dart in my ass with a virus in it." Shego announced. Kim agreed with that and managed to let go of Shego.

"Thanks." She said.

"Come on, I didn't like that dart in my ass part." Kim said as she headed towards the hatch.

"Me neither considering that your cute ass is mine." Shego said squeezing it playfully as Kim climbed up.

"Just make sure that you don't get hit in your own cute butt." Kim announced from above. Shego grinned and quickly climbed up the ladder, closing the hatch as soon as possible.

"Well that really was a complete waste of time!" Shego announced as they went back to the jet.

"I agree." Kim replied. Shego disengaged the stealth mode and the jet slowly opened. They entered it and took their seats. The door closed, they strapped themselves in and once again took off in high speed.

The flight back was quick and quiet. Shego landed the jet in the underground garage and they exited the jet.

"All I want to do right now is watch a movie." Shego announced as they walked out of the garage.

"That's a good idea. We've been everywhere but home lately except for the morning and at night."

"Exactly my point! I just want to relax!" They walked into the house and went straight to the living room.

"Okay if you pick out a movie I'll go and change. Then I'll make some popcorn and while I'm doing that you can go and change." Shego said already heading for the stairs. Kim didn't protest, she just stared at Shego's swaying hips, her seductive moving body in that painted suit.

She stared until Shego disappeared out of sight; she blinked a few times and started searching a movie. She picked out a comedy, thinking that would relax them. _A little bit of laughter. We could definitely use that._ She thought as she popped the DVD into the DVD player. Shego reappeared, dressed in black sweatpants and a green tank top.

Not that it mattered because Kim still wanted to jump her bones. Kim went upstairs and Shego started making the popcorn. Popping the corn with her own plasma and adding some salt for the flavour. The popcorn was popped, warm, delicious and salted when Kim reappeared. They settled down onto the couch and started the movie.

Finally getting some rest, they snuggled up on the couch. Every once in a while they would share a laugh because of the movie. They eventually fell into a light slumber during all of it. Lightly dozing off but still aware of their surroundings and the movie. Kim was wrapped in Shego's arms, her back towards her front.

The movie slowly came to its end and they didn't even notice it. Being snuggled up on the couch, just the two of them wasn't something they did very often. They were determined to enjoy that moment for as long as possible. It was only when Shego heard Kim's stomach rumble that she decided to get up.

Kim groaned at the loss of contact and warmth.

"You're hungry, I'll make dinner okay?" Shego said disappearing in the kitchen.

"Sounds good!" Kim said sitting up on the couch. She let out a small yawn and turned the TV off.

"So when do you think the final battle will begin?" Kim asked as she entered the kitchen.

"I don't know but I have a hunch its going to be fast. Like tomorrow or the day after that, hell maybe even today." Shego announced.

"I hope the day after tomorrow…"

"Why?" Shego asked.

"Because I don't want to fight, I'm not ready for it. The antivirus will be ready then so we can be healed if we get hit. I don't want to face the risk of losing you during that fight." Shego turned to face her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay. You're ready and you know it. We're the best fighters and criminals in the world. Nothing can stop us princess so don't worry. And I'm not planning on leaving you for a long time. We'll make it through, hell we'll even save the world." Shego explained softly.

"If you say so... I just don't want to lose you." She tightened her grip around Shego and buried her face in her shoulder.

"You won't." Shego pulled back slightly and smiled a genuine smile at her. "I've got to keep an eye on our food. You don't want a burned meal right?" Shego questioned and they broke the embrace.

"I'd appreciate it if it wasn't burned." Kim replied.

"That's what I thought." Shego announced and she continued making dinner. The meal luckily wasn't burned when Shego served it and Kim made sure that Shego felt appreciated.

_**Upstairs in the bedroom….**_

Kim and Shego fell down onto the bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"You know eventually we'll be too old to do this." Shego said turning to face Kim.

"To do what?"

"Have sex almost every day."

"Well that day isn't here yet so until then I would like to enjoy the almost every day sex." Kim replied.

"Same here." Was all Shego said and it became quiet. After several moments of staring at each other Shego finally broke the silence.

"Was dinner really that good?" She questioned with a grin on her face.

"Oh it was more then good, I especially liked the desert." Kim said and she licked her lips.

"I bet you did." Shego replied thinking about how Kim had made her come 3 times.

"Did you like desert?" Kim asked.

"I sure did." They shared a small smile and Shego thought about how she got back at Kim. She had Kim begging her for mercy when she made her come for the 5th time. Shego had been merciful deciding to stop after the 6th time.

"What are you grinning at?" Shego snapped out of her thoughts, unaware that she had a big grin on her face.

"Oh uh I was just thinking about how I got back at you."

"You were such a tease."

"I know." Shego replied happily. Kim rolled her eyes at that and gave her smack against her arm.

"What was that for?"

"For being a tease." Kim replied.

"Fair enough." Everything became quiet after that, the steady breathing the only sign that they had fallen asleep. Both tangled in the sheets as they unconsciously snuggled up against each other.

_**Some**__** time in the middle of the night…**_

Shego got woken violently by a hard bump in the head. She shot up, grabbing her head in pain.

"What the hell was that?" She muttered to herself. She glanced to the left and saw that Kim was tossing and turning. She ducked, avoiding another elbow that was going towards her. Kim muttered something in her sleep but Shego couldn't understand it. She quickly rolled out of bed dodging a few kicks. She looked over the edge, looking at the wildly tossing red head.

Kim let out a groan and screamed.

"Don't Kill her!" She yelled, tossing and turning wildly.

"Who the hell is getting killed?!" Shego asked her even though she didn't respond. Shego climbed onto the bed and started shaking her.

"Kimmie! Wake up!" Kim woke up with a startle, wide eyed and covered in sweat. She shot up and straight into Shego's arms.

"Ssht its okay princess." Shego cooed while stroking her hair. She felt her shoulder getting wet by Kim's falling tears.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Kim let out a few sobs before pulling back slightly.

"We… were fighting the final battle and it looked like we were winning. We really were! Everything was going great but then you got hit with the virus. You screamed out in pain as it infected your entire body. You fell down and I rushed to you immediately. I gathered you in my arms and your eyes glazed a bit. I was holding you and you were dying!" Kim said trying to hold back her sobs.

"You know I'm not going to die! I promise I won't get infected you know it!" Shego exclaimed pulling her close again.

"I know I know... but it looked so real. I was holding you and you smiled at me. I was ready to cry my eyes out and you touched my cheek. You told me that I shouldn't be afraid and that I had to stay strong. I held my tears back as long as it was possible. I told you that I loved you and I'll always love you. You smiled and told me you loved me too."

"Princess it was just a dream. It doesn't mean its going to happen." Shego said trying to calm her down. Kim's grip tightened around her and she continued to cry.

"Don't leave me." She whispered.

"I won't pumpkin." Shego kept Kim close to her. Hugging her and reassuring her that she wasn't going anywhere. Kim eventually stopped crying and Shego lowered her on the bed, never letting go of her. She slowly fell asleep again and Shego quickly followed her. Her last thought being: _'God princess you almost gave me a heart attack'. _

The rest of the night was peaceful. Shego didn't get hit in the head and Kim slept without any nightmares. The morning came, to Shego's opinion, too fast.

"God why is it morning already?!" She asked.

"Because time flies." Kim replied startling Shego.

"God princess! Next time warn me when you're awake! You scared the shit out of me!"

"A bit nervous are we?"

"No!"

"Grumpy then?"

"Yeah that would be it." Shego replied and she got out of bed.

"Why are you so grumpy?!"

"One; its morning, I'm not a morning person. Two; I have a strange feeling about today."

"What kind of feeling?" Kim questioned.

"The feeling that something bad is going to happen." She replied simply and walked out of the bedroom. Kim quickly climbed out of bed and stumbled after her. She found Shego in the equipment room.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing." Shego replied. She inserted a code and a tube appeared out of the wall. In it was a black and green suit, gloves with claws on them to go with it. The suit was high tech and plasma resistant. It enhanced her moves, strength and speed, making her even more powerful.

"You really think its going to happen today?" Kim asked.

"I'm rather prepared even if it isn't today." She quickly entered another code and a similar suit appeared only in white with blue.

"I'm preparing your suit as well; we're going to need it." Shego said as she provided the suits of extra protection and lightweight equipment. The suits were custom made by Wade, lightweight, flexible and provided of equipment that enhanced skills.

Kim's suit could produce a plasma similar to Shego's but slightly weaker. The suit would seal and heal any wound that was made.

"You really think that?"

"Absolutely, it'll help us a lot. It'll heal wounds and it'll enhance our skills. I believe this is going to be a hard battle, we'll need it." Shego explained as she finished her work on the suits. Kim saw the worry in Shego's eyes and knew that she meant it.

"Listen, I want you to do some training today. I want you to train your speed, strength and fighting techniques. I'm not taking any risks on losing you. I want you to be prepared; I'll be preparing myself as well. Do that for me princess, please." Shego said as she placed her hands on Kim's shoulders.

Kim gulped as she met Shego's intense gaze.

"I will." She replied.

"Thanks." She leaned forward and captured her lips lightly. Kim kissed back, surprised at the sudden gentleness. Shego's hands went up to her face, cupping it and pulling her closer. Deepening the kiss, pouring more passion in it and feeling that Kim returned it eagerly. It excited her and made her happy beyond limits.

The way it felt, the emotions, the rush of joy and excitement, it made her long for more. The kiss seemed to go on for ages, Shego claiming Kim's lips entirely. It lasted until the lack of air became an issue. Kim pulled back with a gasp, breathing heavily, her eyes meeting Shego's emerald ones.

"We're going to win this battle." Shego said with a grin and she gave Kim a kiss on her forehead.

"Now let's get started, go to the gym and do your work out. I'll be outside, in the forest where I can't burn down the house." Shego said softly. Kim smiled a small smile and walked out of the equipment room. Shego checked their suits one more time before going upstairs. She checked on Kim who was already furiously kicking and punching a bag.

She smiled and walked into the bedroom. She changed into her green and black suit, zipped up her boots, gloved her hands and went outside. She walked into the forest until the house was out of sight. She put her hands together in front of her and closed her eyes.

Her breathing slowed, her heart rate slowed and everything became quiet. Suddenly an explosion was heard as she engulfed herself in green flames. Her hands aimed at the ground, her plasma burning with the intensity of a sun.

She decided to turn it up just a little bit more. By now the plants and trees were burning, giving away to the intense heat she was providing. She flared up a bit more; her whole body got swallowed by the flames. She shone bright green, everything around her withered, burning and turning into ashes.

She looked at her surroundings and grinned. She started running, jumping and flipping over and around the trees. She ran straight up a tree and launched herself in a flip backwards. All the while maintaining her intense glow. She landed gracefully on her feet and continued to run.

She stopped in the middle of a few trees. Breathing slowly again she walked over to one of the trees. She closed her eyes and reached out, placing her with plasma engulfed hand against the tree. Seeing her flames you would think that it would go up in flames in an instant. It didn't, the tree stayed intact because Shego had lowered the temperature of her flames to zero degrees.

To the eyes she looked as if she was producing heat that reached a temperature beyond the 1000. To the touch she felt cold, almost as cold as ice. She quickly ran back to the part she had burned down. Doing a few flips, she made her way back and landed at the place where she started.

She slowly extinguished her plasma and looked at the green flames which were still burning in the forest. She sucked in a deep breath and brought her hands back together in front of her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the still burning flames. The flames started to flicker wildly, looking like they would burn every single tree.

Shego slowly breathed out and lowered her hands again. It seemed like nothing happened, but when paying attention you would notice that the flames had died. All the green plasma produced by her own body got extinguished. She opened her eyes and looked around. Not a single tree was on fire, when just seconds ago it looked like the whole forest was burning down.

It proved that Shego could control her powers completely. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"I have more control then I thought." She said to herself. She practised a few of her fighting techniques and her changing ability before returning to the house. She came back without even one drop of sweat on her body. Her mind and body were in complete harmony and relaxed.

She silently entered the house and glanced at the clock before going upstairs. _Just passed noon._ She thought as she headed for the gym. She opened the door and peeped through the opening. She was happy to see that Kim was still busy with her moves and speed. Her eyes wandered to a heap of sand and what seemed like torn leather.

_She shredded the punching bag… that's my princess._ Shego thought and she smiled a small smile. She refocused on Kim who was busy with doing a flip backwards. She landed neatly on her feet and kicked a few times. _Those kicks must be painful. _She opened the door completely and Kim focused on her immediately.

"You can stop now; I've been watching you're great. You should take a shower and relax before you tire yourself out." Shego announced and Kim straightened herself.

"Do you really think it's going to be enough?" She asked walking over to where Shego was standing.

"I believe that you're ready for it and I believe that we will win. It's enough; now relax before it's too late to relax." Kim smiled at her and walked out of the gym. Shego went to the bedroom and changed into something more comfortable. She could hear the shower running a sign that Kim did what she suggested.

Shego quickly got the Kimmunicator and contacted Wade.

"What's up Kim?" He asked assuming it was Kim.

"It's me."

"Shego! What's wrong?"

"Could you ask that buffoon if he knows when Vi Rus will strike?" Shego asked.

"Of course! I'll get on it immediately."

"How far are you with the antivirus?"

"It's almost done, it just has to form and blend a bit more. That'll take a day but not longer then that."

"Good, now go and ask that buffoon if he knows more. Call me when you've got information."

"I will!" He replied and the screen went black. She tucked the device into her pocket and went downstairs. Deciding she could use some relaxation as well she settled down on the couch. She draped her body over the entire couch and stared at the black screen of the TV. She was aware of the fact that the shower wasn't running anymore.

She knew Kim was changing into some clean clothes, she could almost feel what the red head was doing. She felt like she was connected to Kim like no one else ever could connect with her. It was almost as if she could feel every emotion, every feeling Kim was feeling. At some points it scared her that she could have that with a person.

On the other hand it made her happy, knowing that Kim belonged to her. Knowing that from the beginning they were meant to be together. Just by a single touch or look she could feel what Kim was feeling. Words weren't always needed, an exchange of a look could tell her enough.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Kim appeared. She looked up at the red head from her position on the couch and felt a tingle in her stomach.

"Are you going to make some space for me or do I have to sit on top of you?" Kim asked. Shego grinned at her and made some space for her.

"Thanks." She said and she sat down. It became quiet, the kind of silence that was heard before a battle. They both had their senses up; they were prepared for the worst. It felt like they would be attacked any moment but it remained calm and quiet.

"I don't know if it's just me but I'm very alert. I have the feeling I have to jump into a fighting stance any moment now." Shego announced breaking the silence.

"I know what you mean, I have the same thing." Kim replied.

"I'm going crazy! If that bitch doesn't attack soon I'll attack her first."

"Calm down Sheeg, it'll happen soon I just know it." Shego tried to calm down as much as she could.

"Did you just call me Sheeg?" She questioned suddenly.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Cause you get to call me so many names and I don't have one for you!" Kim replied.

"I call you princess!"

"Princess, cupcake, pumpkin, Kimmie and you don't have one name."

"Fine you can call me Sheeg." Shego replied. Kim could almost squeal but knew that Shego wouldn't like it if she did that. Instead she crawled over Shego's body and kissed her softly. She pulled back and Shego had a look of surprise on her face.

"Why did I deserve that?" She asked.

"Because you're sweet to me."

"Yesterday you slapped me and called me a tease."

"Yeah well you still are but now you're being sweet."

"I'm a sweet tease." Shego said with a smirk on her face.

"Yes you are but you're more of a tease then sweet." Kim replied and Shego's smirk disappeared.

"Look who's not being sweet." She said in a fake hurtful tone.

"That's not fair I'm always sweet to you!"

"I know princess." Shego replied and she gave Kim a kiss. "I was just teasing you." She said and that earned her another smack. The Kimmunicator started beeping, interrupting their moment. Shego fished it out of her pocket and Kim raised her eyebrow at that.

"What do you know?" Shego asked as soon as Wade appeared.

"Drew and Ron have already fought a few of her henchmen who attacked them. They managed to fight them off and didn't get infected. They attacked while they were at home so be careful. I think that the battle has started." Everything became quiet. Moments passed and nobody did anything.

"Kimmie?"

"Yeah?"

"Get your suit." Was all Shego said and Kim was heading for the equipment room in an instant.

"Thanks Wade, keep working on that antivirus."

"I will, good luck you guys."

"We'll be needing that." Shego replied.

"You'll win I know you two can take her."

"I hope we can."

"Goodbye." He said.

"Bye Wade." And the screen went black. Shego got to her feet and quickly went to get her suit. She changed quickly and soon they were both ready to fight. The lines on the suits glowed, a sign that they were fully functioning. Shego gloved her hands and looked at her watch.

"It's only 4 o'clock." She announced. There was a knock on their front door and they both froze. Shego slowly made her way to the door, with Kim walking right behind her. She ignited her plasma, ready to strike and opened the door. She almost blasted at the persons standing at the door but managed to stop just in time. Her plasma disappeared when she realised that Ron and Drew were at the door. Kim held her hands over her mouth and stared at them with big eyes. Their clothes were shredded and blood was visibly pouring out of several wounds.

"Get them inside." Shego said to Kim. The red head quickly guided them to the living room and seated them on the couch.

"What happened?" Shego asked walking into the living room.

"We were attacked at our house by henchmen. We fought them off but we got wounded. They would've kept coming if we hadn't left. So we went to the only place where they couldn't find us." Ron explained.

"Okay, let's get you two fixed up." Shego announced and Kim appeared with a first aid kit. Shego quickly attended to their wounds, cleaning them and strapping them in.

"Get as much rest as possible. We need you guys and we have no use of you when you're wounded. We have to win this battle and it's nice if we have a little more help." Shego said getting to her feet again. They nodded at her and Shego focused on Kim.

"Be alert, they could attack us here as well. Let's just hope that they don't find this place."

"Okay." Kim said. From that moment on Shego and Kim were highly alert. Noticing every little move and hearing every sound. It all started out as nothing special but everything changed. What started out as a game changed into a serious life threatening mission. Everything was at stake, everybody was unsure of the situation.

Unsure if they would win or lose, unsure about what will happen. It was maddening and the tension was rising with every second that passed. The silence that filled the room was the worst. Even though Shego had told them to relax, Ron and Drew had a hard time doing that. It seemed like the threat had an affect on everything.

Life seemed to slow down while hearts started racing and senses went up. They didn't know when it would happen but they were prepared. Prepared to fight as long and hard as possible. Prepared to give it all to win, to save the world. Nobody had ever fought such a battle. It would turn out to be the fight of the century.

The real fight against evil that was about to infect the entire world. A fight that would be remembered for years by those who fought. The ultimate battle that would prove who the strongest was. It would have an affect on the entire world even though nobody was aware of it. Everything will change after that one final battle. Nobody was aware of it, but everybody's life depended on that battle.

Everybody unconsciously depended on Shego, Kim, Ron and Drew. They knew but nobody else knew yet. It was just a matter of time before they would have to face the greatest danger they've ever faced. It was nerve wrecking to wait, to have your senses up while time slowly passed by.

"I'm going to check the area around our house." Shego announced suddenly. She was about to walk to the front door when a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned around and her eyes fell upon Kim.

"Be careful." She whispered.

"I will be." Shego replied and Kim let go of her arm. She opened the front door and closed it behind her. Shego silently walked around the house, making sure she checked everything. Her eyes scanned the area for movements, her ears tried to pick up any sound. She continued her walk around the house and stopped at the back.

She listened and noticed that even the birds were quiet. She felt her heart skip a beat, whether it was fear or excitement she didn't know. She continued her search around the house and was glad that she didn't find anything. She returned to the house and went inside. Kim looked up at her; the question could be read in her eyes.

"I didn't hear or see anything. I think we're still safe but I don't know how long. So don't let your guard down. That counts for everybody here." Shego said her gaze shifting to Ron and Drew. Everybody agreed in silence and the waiting continued. The Kimmunicator started beeping and startled everybody.

Kim grabbed the device and connected the call.

"What is it Wade?"

"You have to get to her lair as fast as possible. She's going to execute her plan and you guys have to stop her before she does."

"Is it the same lair as the last time?" Shego questioned appearing on the screen.

"Yes it is."

"We're on it!" Kim yelled.

"Good luck you guys!" Wade replied.

"Thanks!" Kim said and she disconnected the call.

"Okay guys you heard him! Let's go!" Shego yelled and she headed for the underground garage. Kim, Drew and Ron were right behind her and they all boarded the jet.

"Let's kick some Vi Rus ass." Shego announced as she started the jet. The take off was quick and soon they were flying at maximum speed. Everybody felt the nerves in their bodies playing up. It was just a matter of minutes before they would reach their destination. Just minutes away from getting killed or staying alive.

"You know for a villain she isn't really clear. She doesn't tell the whole world about her scheme and she doesn't reveal herself much." Kim announced suddenly.

"That's exactly how she always works. She never shows herself until the day she tries to execute her plan. You never hear a single word of her or about her. That makes her dangerous cause she could attack any moment of the day. Not many villains work that way but she does and it's working quite well for her. She works like a real virus. It stays in your body and you're not aware of it until it attacks" Ron replied.

"We'll be there in less then 2 minutes." Shego announced.

"Okay its time to end this once and for all."

"We can do this." Drew exclaimed.

"We sure as hell can!" Shego yelled and she started a fast decent. She landed the jet on an open spot and quickly turned the stealth mode on.

"Okay remember she has a virus that can kill you in less then 5 minutes. Be careful think before you act and when you act, act hard!" Shego yelled.

"Yeah!" Everybody yelled simultaneously. They quickly got out of the jet and immediately scanned the area for direct danger. There didn't seem to be any danger at the moment but they stayed alert anyway.

"Let's get to that hatch we found the other day." Shego said softly.

"Good idea." Kim replied and they made their way to the hatch they had found a day ago. As soon as they reached it they found trouble. It was being guarded by 6 men who were all armed. They all had an idea about what they were armed with.

"The virus." Ron whispered.

"Exactly." Shego replied. "I'll take the two on the left; you guys take out the rest."

"On my signal." Kim said softly. "Now!" The guards turned towards them and quickly started shooting.

"Watch out!" Shego yelled and she dodged a few shots. She launched herself at the two guards, her plasma ignited. She took them out with 2 blows and quickly helped the others. Kim launched a guard into the air with a hard kick. Shego knocked another guard down and blasted plasma balls at the others.

Ron knocked a guard unconscious and Drew quickly followed his example by knocking the other one out. Kim stopped at Shego's side and looked at the defeated guards.

"Well that was easy." She announced.

"Yeah that was easy but we're not done yet." Shego replied. She grabbed the door-latch and opened the hatch.

"Be prepared for the worst." She said to all of them. Shego didn't even bother climbing down the stepladder; she dropped herself with her plasma ignited. The moment she dropped in she got attacked by henchmen. Kim, Ron and Drew quickly followed her and helped her with the fight. The heavy fight started and Shego was blasting plasma balls all over the place. Kim was quickly surrounded by 5 henchmen and trying her best to fight them all off. She jumped into the air and made a 360 degrees kick. She knocked all the guards out that surrounded her but was quickly surrounded again.

Everybody was having trouble with the amount of guards. Especially in combination with virus infected darts that were flying all over the place. Even Shego had a bit of a problem being surrounded by 7 men.

"Attack them! Destroy them!" A woman yelled furiously. Shego took a quick glance and almost laughed when she saw the woman who was screaming. She had blond threads as hair, black rings around her eyes and she was wearing something that resembled a ballerina custom.

"Some villain." She snorted and quickly dodged a shot. She knocked the guard that shot at her unconscious and quickly refocused on the remaining six. Ron got lucky and fell on his face, there by dodging a sea of darts that were aimed at him.

"Get up!" Shego yelled and he quickly scrambled to his feet. Kim launched herself at another group of guards, kicking and punching them as she did so.

"Watch out!" Shego yelled and she hit a guard in the face. But it was too late; Ron got hit by a dart. He stiffened and fell to the ground. He reached for his neck and pulled the dart out. His body started trembling wildly and he started gasping for breath.

Shego kneeled beside him and grabbed his hand.

"Its okay you gave it all you got. Thank you for that." She whispered. Kim kicked a guard that was racing towards them and kneeled beside Ron as well. He smiled up at them and gave a nod before his eyes closed.

"He helped us greatly." Kim said as he lost his life.

"He did, now let's finish this!" Shego yelled and she got to her feet. Her eyes fell upon Drew and saw that he was knocked out.

"Looks like it's just the two of us now!"

"What happened to Drew?!" Kim asked.

"He's knocked out cold!" Shego replied as she set a guard on fire. They gave it all they got, fighting all the guards they could. They actually managed to knock out every guard that attacked them.

"Looks like you're out of guards!" Shego shouted at the blond hair woman.

"But not out of tricks!" She yelled.

"Shego!" Kim yelled. Shego quickly turned to Kim who had been captured by two guards.

"Let her go!" Shego yelled.

"Make me." Vi replied. Shego acted quick, she charged the guards with lightening speed and hit them with her plasma engulfed fists. That's when she made a mistake; she focused on Kim and not on Vi Rus.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly holding Kim against her.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for that." Kim replied.

"No problem pumpkin." Kim smiled but it was replaced by a look of shock.

"Watch out!" She yelled. Shego turned around just in time to see a dart heading towards. She didn't have enough time to avoid it so she covered Kim and took the shot. The dart hit her in her arm and Kim caught her from falling.

She slowly lowered Shego to the ground, never letting go of her.

"Shego why did you do that?" She asked her eyes filling with tears.

"Because I had to."

"No you didn't."

"Yes." Kim grabbed her hand and kissed it softly.

"Don't die please don't die."

"You have to fight princess; I know you can win this."

"I'll do my best." Shego smiled at that and her eyes closed.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." She got to her feet and focused on Vi Rus. She couldn't see clear, her vision blurred by tears but she knew she was angry. She was beyond angry and she wanted her revenge.

"You took her away from me!" She yelled.

"Everything was taken from me! EVERYTHING! Now I'll finally have my revenge on the world!" She yelled. Kim ignited the blue plasma her suited produced and charged her. She kicked, punched and threw plasma at the woman. She dodged every attack Kim threw at her and kicked her in the stomach.

This sent Kim flying across the room and she landed on a desk that collapsed.

"You can't defeat me! I've made myself stronger with a special virus I created!" She shouted as she grabbed Kim at her throat. Kim let out choked breaths as the woman gripped her throat tightly. She lifted the red head up in the air and smiled.

"I will have my revenge." She said and she threw Kim away like a doll. Kim collided with the wall and fell to the ground.

"I can't be defeated! You're all alone!" Kim groaned in pain as she looked at the woman who approached her.

"No she is not!" A voice yelled. A flash of bright green could be seen and Kim closed her eyes at the blinding light. She heard a scream of pain and a loud thud next to her. She opened her eyes slightly, squinting them as she looked into the bright light. There stood Shego, alive and burning with the intensity of a sun.

Her flames were bright; it produced a heat beyond imagination.

"You shot me you bitch. You threatened the world but most of all.... you hurt my princess!" She yelled and her flames flared up.

"You! You should be dead! The virus infects the entire body and disables it!"

"You missed one tiny detail, my body is different. I was hit by a meteor and it changed my DNA. It looks like your virus doesn't have an affect on me. Hell I think it even enhanced my strength." She said and she flared up a bit more to prove it.

"That can't be!"

"Believe it or not but I'm back and better then ever!" She yelled and she shot a plasma ball at her. She quickly scrambled away, avoiding the red hot plasma.

"You wanted to kill me and my Kimmie. I can't let you get away that easily now can I?" Shego questioned as slowly approached Vi Rus. Kim who was stunned by shock just stared as Shego passed by, her eyes glued to the green glowing woman all the time.

Shego reached out and grabbed the woman at her throat. She lifted her off of the ground just like she had done to Kim mere minutes ago.

"Let's see how much you like this." Shego whispered dangerously. The woman shot another dart into Shego's body, who in her turn looked at the dart. She looked back up at the woman and slowly pulled the dart out of her body. She grabbed the gun and crushed it with a single hand.

"You're nothing without that virus." She said tightening her grip around the woman's throat. "You're pathetic; I don't want to even waste my powers on you." Shego's flames had left a wound on the woman's neck.

She groaned in pain as the flames continued to wound her flesh. Shego lowered the temperature of her flames to 0 degrees. Vi Rus looked in shock at her as she felt the change of temperature.

"Wh- what are you?" She asked.

"I am Shego and I'm going to make you wish you were never even born." She hissed in anger.

"Kim!" She yelled.

"Yes?" Kim replied getting to her feet.

"Get out off here now! I have to settle this once and for all."

"But…" Kim started.

"No buts! Go! I don't want you to get hurt! And take Drew with you!" Shego yelled. Kim didn't protest any further and quickly ran to Drew. She picked him up and tossed him over her shoulder. She made her way to the hatch and looked back at Shego. She quickly refocused and climbed up to the hatch.

"Close the hatch!" Shego yelled and she heard the hatch getting closed. She refocused on the woman in her grip. She smiled as she saw that Vi was near dying because of the lack of air. She loosened her grip and dropped her to the ground.

"Show me what you've got!" She yelled. Vi Rus got to her feet and faced Shego. She kicked at Shego and Shego dodged it easily. She kicked she punched and she attacked as much as she could. The result; not even a single attack had hit Shego. Yet it seemed like Shego hadn't moved an inch.

"Is that all you've got?" She asked as she examined her nails. Vi growled and launched another attack. She ducked low, sweeping her feet towards Shego's legs. Shego made a simple hop and avoided the sweeping feet.

"Come on I'll give you a free shot." Shego said and she pointed at her cheek. A fist connected with her cheek and she blinked a few times.

"Did you hit me or not?"

"This is unbelievable!" Vi yelled and Shego smiled.

"I know I'm incredible!" She replied. She got into a fighting stance and with lightening speed hit Vi in the face. She was sent flying across the room and crashed through a door. Shego slowly walked towards her and stopped in front of her.

"So are we going to fight or not? Because I haven't even started warming up." Shego said calmly.

"I'm getting sick and tired of this!" Vi screamed and she started attacking Shego again. Shego kept dodging every attack she threw at her. Simply stepping aside, ducking a bit and stepping back.

"Come on you've got to be a bit faster then that." Shego teased stepping aside. A foot connected with her jaw and she stumbled back a bit.

"That actually hurts." She said straightening her jaw. "I think we've played enough." Shego said and she ignited her plasma. She flared up, her plasma burning at full power.

"Here is my revenge you bitch!" The lair got engulfed with Shego's flames. "Payback is a bitch!" She yelled and the lair exploded as she pushed her powers to the very limit. Everything in the lair got faded away, turning into ashes as it came in contact with the green flames.

Above ground Kim was trying to maintain her footing. The earth was shaking as the lair below collapsed and got destroyed. She quickly scrambled back as the ground got blown away. A huge gap appearing at the place where the lair had been. All that was left was a huge smouldering gap. Luckily she had dropped Drew, who was still unconscious, a few feet away from it.

"Shego!" Kim yelled as she scrambled to the edge. She looked down into the hole hoping to see Shego. There was no sight of the green skinned woman nor of the villain they had been fighting.

"This can't be true… no no no... please!" Kim screamed. Kim collapsed to her knees, her face buried in her hands. Tears escaped her eyes, thinking that Shego had died for real this time.

"What's with the tears princess?" Shego asked appearing behind the red head. Her plasma was still ignited, burning brightly and engulfing her entire body. Kim turned to the source of the voice and stared at Shego with eyes the size of saucers.

"You're alive!" She yelled. She got to her feet and almost ran to Shego but stopped before she reached her. Shego held her arms open but her smile faded.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I thought you left me for the second time. I felt my heart get shattered again. Please don't ever do that again."

"I will never leave you princess. As I said I'm like a cockroach, I always manage to survive." Kim smiled at her but remained a few feet away.

"It won't burn you princess, I promise." Shego whispered. Kim slowly and hesitantly stepped closer. She reached out and touched the flames. It amazed her that she indeed didn't got burned. The flames felt cool underneath her touch and it made her step closer to Shego. A smile graced her face and she jumped into Shego's arms.

Tears started streaming down her cheeks again as she hugged Shego tightly. Shego pulled back slightly and wiped her tears away.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, so much!" Kim replied and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Shego's plasma extinguished slowly as the kiss continued. They parted and shared a loving look. Drew was still unconscious and they carried him to the jet. They dropped him off at his home and flew back to their safe house.

They had paid their respects to Ronald Stoppable, a person that helped them in the battle. The death of him wasn't as easy for them as they had expected it to be. _He died while fighting for the world._ Those words decorated his tombstone.

Yet nobody in the world knew of the battle he had fought. Nobody in the world had known that there had been a battle for life or death. A battle that was won by the ones you least expected. The world was saved from danger and they didn't ask for a reward. They stayed quiet and never spoke a word about the battle that had raged.

The world lived on without knowing anything about it. They lived their lives like it never happened. Never was the story told to anyone. As if it was a secret that had to be kept. It started as a game changed into a battle for life and ended as if it never happened.

Unaware of the fact that the world had been in danger everybody continued living their life. They had fought the hardest battle of their lives. The hard work, their skills, they had used every ounce of strength they had. It had all been worth it in the end.

_~The gods envy the mortal souls._

_Every moment can be our last._

_Our fates are all the same. _

_That makes everything in the world more beautiful. ~_

_**The End.**_

* * *

An Idea of Heart-san's wolf. I hope you liked it and I hope it reached your expectations.

Thanks for reading my story and Heart-san's wolf... thanks for the request I really enjoyed writing it!

I hope it's good enough!


End file.
